


Connection

by Saku015



Series: Akiteru Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru Week 2015, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akiteru meets with his baby brother for the first time.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xevikan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 1: Kei’s birthday.
> 
> Two days late, but happy birthday for Tsukki!

”Woah! He is so tiny!” Akiteru said as he looked down at his baby brother in the crib. 

He was at the three days long training camp, that’s why he couldn’t be there when he was born. He saw him for the first time after him and his mother had gotten home from the hospital that Sunday evening.

”Of course he is. He is only two days old,” he father said with a soft smile on his lips as he was holding his older son above the crib.

As if he had felt he was the center of the conversation, Kei opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, then his gaze turned towards the unknown boy looking down at him. When their gazes met, Akiteru felt something blooming in his chest that he couldn’t give a name. The only thing he could do was breathing in sharply. The baby was just too adorable!

Kei gave out a cooing noise and a small smile appeared on his lips. He had no idea who that stranger was, but he didn’t want him to go away. When the other suddenly disappeared from his view, Kei let out a distressed noise.

”Is he okay?” Akiteru asked worriedly, turning to his mother, who was sitting in the rocking chair.

”It seems he likes you a lot, sweetheart,” the woman smiled and Akiteru’s face lit up.

”Would you like to hold him?” His father asked, already having the baby in his arms. Akiteru sat down on the rug in front of the crib, leaning his back against it. ”Pay attention to hold his head okay?”

After he nodded, Akiteru felt a weight being placed in his arms. He looked down and met his little brother’s round, curious eyes. Akiteru raised up his hand and brushed some blond strands out of the baby’s forehead. Kei cooed and grabbed the finger in front of his face. It made Akiteru giggle.

”It’s nice to meet you, Kei! I am your big brother,” Akiteru introduced himself as Kei put his finger in his mouth and sucked on it. ”You are too adorable!” Akiteru breathed with sparkling eyes. He lifted the baby up and placed a kiss on his forehead. After that, he pulled him close to his chest and in the next moment, Kei was out like a light.

”They are precious!” The woman said to his husband as the man wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

”Yes, they are,” he agreed with a smile. ”I have a feeling that Akiteru would be a wonderful big brother.”


End file.
